The common fitness equipment is designed in such a manner that the treading movement of the people can be simulated to serve the purpose of fitness. With similar lateral configurations of pedal supports at the same side or both sides, the typical treading fitness equipments can generate only vertical sway. However, if the structural configuration and movement mode are maintained to develop new products, the developers will find it difficult to make some breakthrough design for imaginative and innovative products.
Therefore, this industry shall assume the responsibility of making some pioneering R&D for an innovative structure of fitness equipment.